TTJ's Survivor: Philippines
Survivor: Philippines is the first season of TTJ's Survivor Series, it began in January 12, 2013 and ended at February 17, 2013. It ended with Oliver defeating Isaac and Anthony with a vote of 3–2–1. Also, in the Live Reunion show, Gustavo won Fan Favorite and Anthony won Player of the Season. Ahas became weak at the beginning, 2 castaways got voted out and the other one got removed due to a serious injury. Whereas the other 3 castaways from Ahas, still continue to survive the merge. On the Day 11, Ahas Tribe was no longer existed. The remaining castaways from Ahas Tribe absorbed with Tigre Tribe and Pating Tribe, which means there will only be two tribes! On Day 12, both tribes will go to tribal council and two castaways will get voted off. Also, on that day a twist will be revealed. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Production This season featured 18 new castaways divided into three different tribes, Ahas the green tribe, Tigre the pink tribe, and Pating the blue tribe. They will be dropped of in the islands of Caramoan, Philippines where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the wilderness, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The season was featured as "Major Twists". The first twist was revealed on Day 1, it was called "Random TieBreaker" and the second twist was announced on Day 12, it was called Coaches Rule. The hidden immunity idol was in this season, it wasn't really a twist, it was a part of the 'standard' game. The three tribes start was also not considered as a twist. 34 people were cut from casting, and the 18 castaways chosen played for the entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. Twists/Changes *'Three Tribes: '''For the first time, three tribes will compete starting at the beginning of the season. Also, for the first time, the season starts out with more than two rival tribes. *' Random TieBreaker: When the votes are tied, castaways will not re-vote instead random.org will choose who goes home. Which means if random.org chooses a castaway, they will automatically get one vote against them, therefore the castaway who gets an automatic vote will get voted out. *Coaches Rule:' On Day 12, another twist was revealed. Two coaches will be sent in the game, they will not play the game. They will be coaching their tribe and lead them to victory. If a coach fails and the tribe goes to tribal council, then that coach will get a penalty. As of right now the penalty is still ''unkown, but the coaches know what the penalty is and castaways don't have a clue about what it is. *'Coaches Twist:' On Day 21, it was announced that one of the coaches will enter the game! The coach who had the least penalty will join in as a player, the other coach will get eliminated and sent straight home! Disney, became a player on Day 21. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''This is the first season to ever introduced the Hidden Immunity Idol. There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer the clues sent daily. *'Merge-Jury Configuration:' This is the first season to have a castaway voted out/evacuated after the Merge would not be a member of the Jury. *'Odd Numbered Cast:' Prior to the "Coaches Twist", Disney entered the game as one of the castaways. As a result, this was the first season to have an odd number of castaways. Contestants Episode Guide Cubs received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Richard received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Bwburke used his Hidden Immunity Idol on Oliver, therefore votes cast against Oliver were not counted. Gustavo was voted out after the first Tribal Council vote resulted in a 2–2 tie. ''The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' 'Episode 1: "Make Bold Moves"' *'Reward'/'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways from each tribes must say "I cross the finish line" The first two tribes to get all the castaways from that particular tribe to say that phrase would win Immunity. Also, the first tribe who finishes first would receive a Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. *'Reward: '''A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. The eighteen new castaways, already divided intro three tribes, were brought in by a helicopter; dropped off in the islands of Caramoan, Philippines. One person from each tribe went to get their map for their camp location where they will build shelter. At Ahas Camp, DJ introduced himself to his fellow tribe mates, he was shaking hands with everyone and giving everyone a good compliment. On the other hand, Bernadette was a little odd, she felt exhausted like she's already have had thirty nine days on the island. On Tigre Camp, everyone is getting along well talking about their lives and building their new shelter. Sebastian started making fire and it was a succes, his tribe mates were proud of him. On Pating Camp, everyone was busy gathering leaves and woods for their shelter. They were all quite, no one introduced themselves, no conversations, no talking, just doing work. Then after one hour, Isaac started talking to Jasmine, they both introduced themselves to one another. Then all the castaways joined in and started talking to each other while working. At Reward/Immunity challenge, Pating succesfully finished first, while Tigre and Ahas are still close on getting second. Tigre edged out Ahas to win, Ahas ended up loosing the challenge. At Ahas's camp, the tribe blamed on Bernadette & Sox for not doing the challenge. At tribal council, the tribed focused on Bernadette & Sox for not participating in the challenge. Bernadette made herself look bad about how poorly she did on the challenge and Sox made a really good point about how he couldv'e done more better. When the vote came, Bernadette was sent home by a vote of 3–2–1. 'Episode 2: "We Don't Need You" *'''Reward/'Immunity Challenge: '''People on ''Tengaged ''voted on who they want to win Immunity. The most votes/percentage would win Immunity and won't be going to Tribal Council. Also, the first tribe that gets most votes/percentage would receive a Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. *'Reward: A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. At Ahas, the castaways think that Sox is still a threat to them even though in the last tribal council, he made an interesting point. Keith was laying down in there small shelter, tucked in with a blanket and his buff on his face. He wasn't moving at all, then Josh went to go check on him if he was ok. Josh saw blood dripping on the sand and Josh immediately pull the blanket and saw Keith's feet was in pain and it was a scratch that got infected. Then the Survivor medical team came in and checked it, and it resulted a very serious infection. Keith got evacuated and left the game. At the Reward/Immunity challenge, Pating beat out Tigre by a close vote. While Ahas, got the least vote and again came in third. Back at camp, they still can't believe Keith left the game, everyone is still shocked about it. Cubs, who didn't care about Keith is happy. Everyone except him were horrified. When he went to go swimming in the beach, everyone was talking about him, about how he is such a jerk. At Tribal Council, everyone called out Cubs for not being a hospitable person. Cubs protected himself with words and made people to flip the votes. When the vote came in, there was a tie 2 votes for Cubs and 2 votes for Sox. The twist made Cubs go home by a vote of 3–2. '''Episode 3: "We Made A Comeback" *'Reward'/'Immunity Challenge: '''The tribes are given a puzzle to solve. All castaways from each tribes are participating. Their goal is to solve the puzzle and when they are finish solving it, a phrase will pop up and they will need to copy that and send it to the host; to determine wether if the phrase is right or wrong. If the phrase is right, then they would win. The first two tribes to solve the puzzle and send the correct phrase would win for their tribe. Also, the first tribe that finishes first and send the correct phrase would receive a Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. *'Reward: A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol At Ahas, Sox was all alone, no one talked to him and they are still avoiding him. He felt like he wasn't going to survive when the tribe looses another challenge. At Tigre's camp, alliances are being formed. They are going back and forth to the woods strategizing. At Pating, they were all celebrating and cheering that they won the two challenges straight and being the first in challenges. At the combined Reward/Immunity challenge, Ahas made a comeback and Pating came in second. Unfortunately, Tigre lost the challenge. At Tribal Council, the vote came down on to who was the weakest person in the game, many pointed out at Sam. But, then the vote came in and Kat was sent home by a vote of 3–2–1. '''Episode 4: "Double, Trouble" *'Reward'/'Immunity Challenge: '''People on Tengaged'' voted on who they want to win Individual Immunity, on each tribes. The most votes/percentage would win individual immunity and guaranteed safe and can't be voted in the tribal council. Also, the two individuals from each tribe with the most votes/percentage would receive a Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. *'Reward: '''A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. At Tigre, Sam was their biggest threat on their tribe. Sam didn't care and doesn't know that he's being targeted by the others. Over at Ahas, they were relieved that they won the last immunity challenge. Jasmine smells something fishy going on at Pating's camp. Jasmine suspects that David has an Immunity Idol. She kept on spying on him until they got into an argument and the whole conversation exploded. Prior to the Reward/Immunity challenge, it was revealed that Ahas Tribe is no longer existed. Josh was transferred to Pating, Sox and DJ to Tigre. Also, it was revealed that the immunity chalenge was an individual immunity. The result was Anthony from Pating won, Gustavo and Sox had a tie and they both won from Tigre. It was a double tribal council, Pating went to tribal council first which they had some arguement about David having an idol. The vote came in and David was sent packing by a vote of 5–2. Over at Tigre's tribal council. Sam realized and thinks that he was being targeted. But it was to late to point it at someone else. Sam was sent home by a vote of 4–2–1. After the tribal council, they all gathered up and the twist was announced to them that there will be two coaches coming in the game, they will not play the game, but they will coach castaways from their respective tribes. Also, it was announced that the coaches who fails to take their tribe to victory will get a penalty and the penalty is still ''unkown and only coaches know what the penalty is. 'Episode 5: "Get Rid Of Weaklings"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Each person from each tribe must collect two boxes from the water. Each box are painted with different colors and inside there are amount of points, the points can either be a low point or a high point. Their goal for their tribe is to get as many points as they can get and beat the other tribe, by doing this they need to total up the points of how many points did that person get on their tribe. The tribe that has the most points would win. *'Reward: '''A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. At Pating's camp, everyone started getting to know Josh who is from Ahas Tribe. Zach doesn't trust Josh at all, he hates him. Josh tried talking to him, but Zach kept leaving and being disrespectful to him. Over at Tigre's camp, they were all excited to meet Sox and DJ. Sox and DJ aren't that really close to each other since the last tribal council for Ahas. Sox is trying to protect himself by blending in with the others, so they can't see him as a threat. Back at Pating's camp, Jasmine is talking to Zach about how he feels about Josh. Zach told Jasmine that he doesn't like him and he felt like he can lie to everyone without knowing that he's lying. Jasmine was confused about Zach's situation and Jasmine left. At the Reward/Immunity challenge, Tigre pulled out an amazing win for their tribe and Pating looses for the first time. Back at Patings camp, everyone was pointing fingers at Zach for being the weakling in the challenge. Zach became emotional and brokedown in tears, everyone was comforting him except Josh. At Tribal Council, the main conversation was about Zach being the weakest person on their tribe. Zach protected himself with words he used but it made no sense to some people and made sense to some. Then the vote came in and Zach was sent home by a vote of 4–2. 'Episode 6: "Going Back And Forth" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''The immunity challenge was a mental and a speed game! One volunteer will do the challenge for their tribe! The first to send with the correct answer, wins for their tribe! *'Reward: '(none) 'Episode 7: "This Is Rigged" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person from each tribe must say "Lights the torch and pass to ..." and each person from then on will post "... passes to ..." Final person will say "... lights pit" The tribe that finishes first or finishes with the most passes wins Immunity! *'Reward: '(none) Description is being typed. 'Episode 8: "Ouch, That Hurts"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must pick three different colored balloons. Inside of the balloons are various amount of points. The two castaways that has the most points wins the first individual immunity of the season. *'Reward: (none) Description is being typed. '''Episode 9: "Blindsides Hurt" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must create a blog. The blog that has the most votes wins. *'Reward: (none) Description is being typed. '''Episode 10: "Can't Trust Anyone" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: ' Instead of a Reward/Immunity Challenge, a Survivor Auction was held. Items won were the following: Description is being typed. 'Episode 11: "I'm Not An Artist"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must design an Immunity Necklace. The Immunity Necklace will be judged by three judges, the host and two other people. The castaway with the highest score on how the immunity necklace looks like wins. *'Reward: (none) Description is being typed. '''Episode 12: "Final Countdown" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''There was a two part immunity challenge in this final immunity challenge. Part 1, the host created a poll and the castaway with the most votes or percentage will be eliminated and the person that has the lowest amount of votes moves on to part two of the immunity challenge. Part 2, castaways must creat a blog about their experience in the game. The castaway with the most votes wins final immunity challenge. *'Reward: (none) Description is being typed. '''Episode 13: "Reunion" Description is being typed. Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Notes: No Vote: Keith was removed due to injury Cubs received one extra vote against him/her due to the twist. Richard received one extra vote due to the twist. No Vote: Jasmine was Medically Evacuated due to illness. Anthony was exiled because of what he got in the auctions. Disney's vote was nullified because Gustavo choosed him and which he won the power in the auctions. Because Bwburke played his Immunity Idol on Oliver, votes against him were not counted. Anthony and Gustavo did not vote due to Tie Breaker. *"SV" = Self Vote Jury Votes Tribe Flags This Seasons Items Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace 200px-Necklaceeee.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol Ahas Tribe Buff.png|Ahas Tribe Buff Tigre Tribe Buff.png|Tigre Tribe Buff Pating Tribe Buff.png|Pating Tribe Buff Jabanga Tribe Buff.png|Jabanga Merged Tribe Buff Category:TTJ's Survivor: Philippines Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap